


Shape Of You

by sammiespy85



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiespy85/pseuds/sammiespy85
Summary: His smoldering, deep chocolate eyes had been watching his companion for some time now. She has always been the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was walking towards him, a fresh drink for each of them in her hands. His dark eye following her every step and ever so slowly traveling down the length of her. Resting for a moment on the gentle sway of her hips as she approached.





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I am most often inspired by music. This song came on the radio and I saw this fic in my head so clearly, so here it is.
> 
> A special thanks to Gilla, she was a great support and cheerleader while I wrote this!

Shape of You

They were the only two left at the VIP booth on the far side of the dance floor. The lights in the club still dimmed, Glad You Came by The Wanted playing. The club was pretty empty at this point, most of their cast mates and friends had already left. Being just after 1am, there were two that remained, held up at the bar.

He sat back, his legs outstretched under the table. One hand holding his empty drink, swirling the melting ice cubes around. The fingers on the other hand, mindlessly playing with the cocktail napkin. His smoldering, deep chocolate eyes had been watching his companion for some time now. She has always been the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was walking towards him, a fresh drink for each of them in her hands. His dark eye following her every step and ever so slowly traveling down the length of her. Resting for a moment on the gentle sway of her hips as she approached.

She walked up to the table, her blue eyes connecting with his chocolate ones and holding his gaze. She set the drinks down on the table. Her eyes never leaving his. They had always had the ability to talk to each other without words, using just their eyes.

She was very much aware of the affect she was having on him. Her entire outfit had a purpose, and this was just part of it. Her skin tight black dress was just long enough to cover, it had a plunging neckline and long sleeves. She leaned forward slightly, pushing his drink across the table to him, their eyes remaining locked together. Their fingers brushed lightly as he leaned forward to take the glass from her. A small shock of electricity passed between them, causing her to intake a breath, parting her lips.  
Just then the song ended, she straightened, their eyes still held each other. With their next breath, a new song played

**Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (I recommend listening to the song while reading)**

Oh, she loved this song! She broke their eye contact and spun around, her hips and body starting to move in perfect time with the beat of the song.

He was absolutely entranced by her movements. His eyes racking over her body, taking in every inch of her. She spun back around in that moment, and before he could look back up at her, she grabbed both of his hands, pulling him up and on to the dance floor with her.

Her hands slid up his arms and wrapped around his neck, settling in the thick curls at the back of his head, bringing them dangerously close to each other. His hands ghosted down her sides, causing goosebumps to cover her entire body. His hands settled on her hips as their bodies moved in time together to the beat of the song.  
He could feel her breath against his skin. He looked down at her, drowning in her blue eyes. He moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing, ever so slightly. She took a sharp intake of breath at the contact. They continue to move in perfect time to the song, almost becoming one person, they were so close to each other.  
She curled her fingers around his hair, taking in the scent and heat of him. Before she could think, he broke their contact, spinning her around, and then just as quickly bringing her back to him, his hands grabbing her hips, and pulling her flush against him. They were now pressed against each other. She tilted her chin up, locking her eyes with his once again.

He was struggling with restraint. All he really wanted to do was push her up against that wall, and kiss her senseless. Instead he let his hands start roaming over her curves, intoxicated by the look, feel and small of her. His hands continued their exploration of her body and with the next beat of the song, he started lip syncing the words to her, their eyes boring into each other.

'Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead'

She was hypnotized by his lips, which were mouthing the words to the song. She kept one of her hands at the back of his head, keeping him close. The other found its way to his torso, sliding down his stomach in a dangerous fashion, she could feel his muscles tensing under her touch. Her fingers finding the waist band of his jeans, and lightly running a finger along the top and brushing against his skin.

That’s all it took, his resolve finally snapped. With both hands gripping her waist, he pushed her backwards the short distance to the wall. She landed against it with a light thud and let out a short breath. Before either of them could think better of it. His mouth was on hers.

'Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on'

Her arms creating a vise around his neck, keeping him in place. Her mouth opening to his, their breath mingling. The drinks had made her a little buzzed before, but now, now she was drunk. Drunk on the taste and feel of him. His fingers brushed over a hardened nipple, causing her to gasp, pressing her hips into him. She could feel his hardness as he continued to push her into the wall. Once again, their mouths found each other, tongues dueling for domination. Her hands were under his shirt, running up and down the length of him.

They couldn’t get enough. Why had they waited so long to taste each other?

'I’m in love with the shape of you'

The song ended, the lights in the club turned on, signaling the end of the evening. They were then forced to tear themselves away from each other. Their breathing labored as they filled their starved lungs with air, eyes fixed on each other, pupils large and full of desire. Their hands still touching some part of the other person.

He slowly backed away from her, but never breaking eye contact. She took another, long steadying breath. She reached her hand for him, grabbing his wrist and started to lead them towards the front door, legs a little shaky.

Once outside he hailed for a cab, he then walked up behind her, snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. She breathed in and relaxed against him.

Uttering the first words to her in a long time. His lips millimeters away from her ear, his breath hot against her skin. “Spend the night with me” it wasn’t a question, or even a command, it was a statement of fact.  
She turned around in his arms, blue eyes meeting his chocolate ones. A cheeky half smile on her face, she wrapped her arms once again around his neck, leaned towards him and whispered, “it’s about time.”

___________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Be kind, its my first venture into any fic like this. <3


End file.
